Festival Kembang Api
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Suzuna mengajak anggota klub amefuto deimon! apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan yach? RnR pliss


Rii: **Yaa~** aku kembali..

Nyehehehehehe di Fic ini bisa dibilang Suzuna yang paling menonjol, dan karena ide ini memang lebih ke perencanaan nakal Suzuna (**O**v**O"**). Tapi menurutku fic ini agak **GAJHE** dan **LONCAT_LONCAT**. Hanya aku tetep buat dan akan aku perbaiki kesalahan ini dan tak akan diulang lagi di Fic berikutnya *menunduk ke para pembaca*.

Hiruma:*muncul mandadak* Oi, Author pemula sialan cepetan mulai Ficnya*todong Rii pake hand gun*.

Rii:*merinding* Ahh, lo kenapa dateng sih!! Ganggu aja.

Hiruma: jangan ngelawan, Author pemula sialan, *_**BANG**_*. Gue juga tau lu belum mati.

Rii: I….don't…own..Eyeshield..21 *pingsan*.

Suzuna: *muncul tiba"* **YA~** ini pesan dari Rii, 'Enjoy read my fic Minna-tachii'. Selamat menikmati…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Festival Kembang Api**

_**By Harumi Rii C.**_

Sore hari di ruang klub Amefuto Deimon…

Seperti biasa ini adalah saatnya Mamori membersihkan ruang klub tersebut, ya namanya juga klub yang isinya laki-laki semua pasti cepat sekali kotor dan tugas itulah yang membebani seorang menejer. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub tebuka, ternyata itu Suzuna.

"Mamo-nee!!", panggil Suzuna mendekati Mamori.

"Ada apa, Suzuna-chan?".

"Ya~ liat apa yang kudapatkan, Mamo-nee!!", kata Suzuna sembari mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Mamori pun mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Suzuna dan membacanya, ternyata kertas itu berisi sebuah festival kembang api yang akan diadakan malam nanti.

"Gimana Mamo-nee? Kamu ikut 'kan??".

"Em..kalo aku sih mau", jawab Mamori, "Tapi apa pendapat Hiruma-kun tentang ini?".

"Kalo soal itu sih serahkan saja padaku", kata Suzuna mulai menyeringai. Mamori hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu, aku akan menyampaikannya kepada yang lain", ucap Suzuna sembari keluar ruang klub.

Saat break latihan di lapang…

"Ne, Sena Mon-mon".

"Nani?", tanya Sena dan Monta serempak.

"Apa kalian mau ikut ke festival kembang api?".

"Boleh", jawab Sena dengan senyumannya.

"Kalo kamu gimana, Mon-mon?", tanya Suzuna lagi, "Mamo-nee juga ikut loh", lanjutnya.

"Kalo gitu, aku ikut MAX!", jawab monta semangat.

"Oi, anak-anak sialan!!", panggil seseorang entah manusia entah setan berjalan menuju tempat Sena dkk sembari menenteng AK-47 magnumya.

"A-a-ada a,ap,apa, Hiruma-san?", tanya Sena ketakutan.

"Apa yang kalian gosipkan, huuh?", tanya Hiruma mulai menyerinagi, membuat Sena dan Monta merinding anehnya Suzuna tetep biasa.

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang festival kembang api, You-nii", jawab Suzuna tenang, "Apa You-nii mau ikut?".

"Boleh juga nih, cheerleader sialan kekekeke", ucap Hiruma sembari terkekeh, "Kapan diadakannya?".

"Malam ini", jawab Suzuna singkat.

Sena dan Monta yang melihat percakapan mereka yang amat menyeramkan hanya bisa diam tanpa berkutip sedikit pun. Hiruma pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan, Sena dan Monta menghela nafas lega.

"Gimana Suzuna? Apa yang dikatakan Hiruma-san?", tanya Sena.

"You-nii bilang dia akan ikut ke festival kembang api".

"A-apa, shock MAX!!??", teriak Monta, Sena sweatdroppen.

"Kalo gitu, Sena tolong kasih tau yang lain untuk datang ke acaranya ya!", ucap Suzuna sembari memberikat kertas, "Jangan lupa suruh mereka menggunakan yukata ya".

Sena hanya mengangguk terus kembali kelapang, karena latihan sudah dimulai kembali. Setelah 2 jam kemuadian latihan pun selesai.

"Sena!!", panggil Monta.

"Ada apa, Monta?".

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?".

"U-um mungkin jam 5 sore", kata Sena ragu.

"Tapi Sena, apa kau tak salah liat jam?".

"Eeeh? Apa maksudmu, Monta?".

"Bukannya sekarang sudah jam 5?".

Sena pun melihat jam tangannya, dan benar ternyata yang dikatakan Monta bahwa memang sudah jam 5 sekarang.

"Hiiiiieee?! Gimana ini?", Sena tenggelam dalam kepanikan.

"Ya sudah mari cepat bersiap, MAX".

Di sebuah kuil..

Terlihat 2 cewe, yang 1 menggunakan yukata bermotif kupu-kupu dan cewe satu lagi menggunakan motif bunga sakura. Yap tak salah lagi mereka itu Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Sena!!", panggil Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat 3 laki-laki berjalan bersamaan dengan menggunakan yukata.

"Suzuna, ma..af haah …kami ..haah..terlambat haah..haah..".

"Tak apa-apa, kami juga baru sampe koq".

"Syu-syukurlah ..haah"

"_Wah, Mamori-san sangat cantik jika menggunakan yukata_", pikir Monta melihat Mamori menggunakan sebuah yukata bermotif bunga sakura dan hampir saja keluar darah dari hidungnya.

"Em Sena, Kenapa cuma kamu Monta dan Hiruma-kun saja yang datang?", tanya Mamori dangan wajah agak heran.

"u-um, Ha-ha-ha bersaudara bilang mereka malas ikut", ucap Sena.

"Komosubi-kun dan Kurita-san lebih memilih makan di toko ramen", lanjut Monta.

"Yukimitsu-san lagi banyak PR dari bimbel, jadi dia manolak ajakan ini", lanjut Sena.

"Kalo tentang kakakmu sepertinya dia tak tertarik", lanjut Monta mengakhiri.

"Ya~ apa boleh buat. Ber-5 juga pasti seru", kata Suzuna menarik tangan Sena dan Monta, "Ayo kita keliling dulu sebelum dimulai", ajak Suzuna. Sena dan Monta mengangguk lalu berkata, "Ayo". Mereka berjalan duluan meninggalkan Mamori dan Hiruma berdua. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi diantara mereka, tentu saja Hiruma yang memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Ayo, manajer sialan", ajak Hiruma mengenggam tangan Mamori.

"Hi-hiruma-kun", wajah Mamori tiba-tiba kontan merah.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua mengikuti Suzuna dari belakang. Ya mari kita pindah ke tempat lain, yaitu tempat Suzuna dkk. Mereka keasyikan saat berjalan tanpa menyadari kalo ternyata mereka hanya jalan ber-3. dan hal itu disadari oleh Monta terlebih dahulu.

"Sena, apa kamu tahu dimana Mamori-san dan Hiruma-san?", tanya Monta. Seketika mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Sena dan Suzuna saling menatap terus kembali menatap Monta.

"Bukannya mereka mengikuti kita dari belakang?", Sena malah tanya balik.

"Tidak, apa kamu merasakan aura setan itu disini?".

Sena hanya menggeleng, tiba-tiba antene/rambut atas Suzuna bergerak sendiri. Monta yang kaget langsung memeluk Sena.

"Ada apa, Suzuna?", tanya Sena heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa koq", ucap Suzuna sedikit menyeringai, "Gimana kalo kita cari mereka, Sena Mon-mon?".

Sena dan Monta mengangguk. Mulailah mereka mencari. Setelah sekiranya mereka mencari selama 30 menit, akhirnya mereka menemukan Mamori dan Hiruma. Hiruma yang melihat mereka datang menuju kearahnya langsung melepas genggaman tangannya. Mamori hanya diam saat tangannya dilepas.

"Mamo-nee, You-nii!!", panggil Suzuna.

"Neechan, kemana saja?", tanya Sena.

"Menunggu kalian disini, karena acara kembang apinya akan segera dimulai", jelas Mamori.

"Yang penting-", kata-kata Sena terputus ketika kembang api sudah mulai meluncur.

"Ya~ sudah dimulai", ucap Suzuna gembira.

"Indah", ucap Mamori kagum mangandeng kembali tangan Hituma.

"Iya, seperti kamu kekeke", balas Hiruma sambil terkekeh, wajah Mamori tambah merah seperti air yang baru di rebus.

"Sungguh romantis", kata Suzuna sembari menggandeng tangan Sena.

"Iya", balas Sena dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

Ya sepertinya diantara mereka ber-4 telah melupakan seseorang, yap benar Monta hanya bisa bengong melihat mereka. Setelah 1 jam, akhirnya acara pun selesai, dan mereka pulang bersama-sama kali ini tentu saja Monta tak dilupakan.

'_hikz.., kenapa kejadian ini harus terjadi, Tuhan?_', kata hati kecil Monta yang kecewa karena yang harusnya seharusnya akan menjadi moment indah baginya bersama Mamori tapi moment itu malah di rebut sama setan itu.

**~The End~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Omake:

Saat mereka sedang menikmati kembang api, Suzuna dengan sengaja mendorong Mamori dari belakang. Dan terjadilah ciuman walau hanya antar bibir, Mamori dan Hiruma kaget langsung mencabut ciuman itu. Suzuna menyeringai saat melihat bidadari dan setan itu berciuman, tapi sebelum mereka mencabut ciuman itu terlebih dahulu ia memotretnya. Sena sweatdroppen dan Monta banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Fufufu..ini moment yang bagus", ucap Suzuna dengan menyeringai.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, Suzuna-chan?", bentak Mamori dengan wajah merah.

"tch, dasar cheerleader sialan", marah Hiruma dengan wajah agak merona.

"Ya~ ayo kabur Sena, Mon-mon!!", Suzuna mulai berlari dengan tangan kanan menggandeng tangan Sena sedangkan tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan Monta.

"Cih, mereka kabur", ucap Hiruma dengan nada kesal.

"Ano..Hiruma-kun, kenapa tadi kamu menggandeng tanganku?".

"Kekekekekeke..itu bukan urusanmu", kata Hiruma terkekeh, "Oh ya, Manajer sialan yukatamu itu..".

"A-ada apa d,d,engan yukata ini?", tanya Mamori dengan wajah yang masih merah.

" Terlihat bagai roh kue sus..kekekeke".

"Mou..Hiruma??!!!", ucap Mamori sembari mengejar Hiruma.

Di lain sisi…(tempat Suzuna dkk)

"Suzuna, jadi ini alasanmu mengajak Hiruma-san?", tanya Sena.

"Tentu saja Sena, aku sudah merencanakan semua ini dan ternyata berjalan lancar".

Dan kali ini Sena diam kembali.

The End Omake

Rii: Gimana? Ficnya loncat-loncat yach? ^^. YA~kasih tau aku jika kalian ga suka ini fic. Aku akan slalu menunggu review dari Minna-tachii. Tapi kalo mau ngasih flame juga ga papa koq, aku terima dengan ringan hati mumpung bulan puasa nich. Tolong di maavin juga jika masih ada **typo** or **EYD**, aku ngetiknya malem-malem sih jadi agak-agak puyeng. _**And thanks for you guys to read and review my fic. I'll waitin' 4 U guys O.K**_. :'D


End file.
